breakingbadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Von Angesicht zu Angesicht
''Von Angesicht zu Angesicht ''ist die 13. und letzte Episode der vierten Staffel Breaking Bad. Teaser Nachdem Gus in der letzten Episode die Parkgarage verlassen hat eilt Walt zu dessen Auto, um seine Bombe vom Unterboden zu entfernen. Danach betritt er das Krankenhaus, in dem Brock liegt und fragt Jesse dort, ob er noch einen Ort kennt, an dem Gus ohne Bewachung ist. Während die beiden reden kommen zwei Polizisten, um Jesse wegen Brocks angeblicher Rizin-Vergiftung zu befragen. Inhalt Walt und Jesse suchen fieberhaft nach einem passenden Ort, an dem Gus ungeschützt ist. Brocks Gesundheitszustand ist noch immer ungewiss und so hält sich Jesse weiterhin im Krankenhaus auf. Dort gerät er ins Visier der Polizei, die ihn wegen seines Verdachts der Rizinvergiftung verhört. Walt ist also gezwungen, Saul zu verständigen. Dies ist schwieriger als erwartet, da der Anwalt bereits untergetaucht ist. Sauls Sekretärin verlangt 25.000 Dollar, erst dann ist sie bereit, ihren Chef anzurufen. Da Walt Gus´ Männer schon auf seinen Fersen wähnt, er aber an sein Geld kommen muss, schickt er seine Nachbarin unter einem Vorwand ins Haus. Ungeniert beobachtet er die Sache aus der Ferne und tatsächlich sind Gus Leute vor Ort. Es gelingt Walt ungesehen an sein Geldversteck heranzukommen. Saul steht nun also Jesse bei. Dem ist mittlerweile der Besuch bei Hector Salamanca in der Casa Tranquila eingefallen und das krude Verhältnis der beiden Männer. Die Polizei muss Jesse sowieso laufen lassen, da die toxikologische Untersuchung die vermutete Ricinvergiftung nicht bestätigen konnte. Also sucht Walt Hector in der Casa Tranquila auf. Nach diesem Besuch macht der Alte seiner Pflegerin verständlich, dass er mit der DEA sprechen möchte. Er benutzt hierfür eine Klingel, die an der Lehne seines Rollstuhl befestigt ist, die Schwester eine Tafel mit Buchstaben. Steve Gomez richtet Hank aus, dass Hector Salamanca ausschließlich mit ihm reden möchte und gegen Maries Willen kommt es zu dieser Zusammenkunft. Gespannt erwartet man, was der alte Mann der DEA mitzuteilen hat, es stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass es nur Unverschämtheiten sind. Man wird es Hectors Geisteszustand zuschreiben. Gus allerdings hat durch seine Leute von diesem Besuch mitbekommen und ist sichtlich beunruhigt. So sucht Tyrus den alten Gangster im Altenheim auf und durchsucht sein Zimmer nach etwaigen Wanzen. Es ist eine prekäre Situation, konnte Walt sich doch im letzten Moment vor das Fenster flüchten. Von Andrea über Brocks Zustand, der sich allmählich stabilisiert, unterrichtet, verlässt Jesse die Klinik. Kurze Zeit später wird er von Gus` Männern entführt und ins Labor gebracht, um dort die Methproduktion fortzusetzen. Gus und Tyrus kreuzen bei Hector in der Casa Tranquila auf. Gus will seinen Widersacher nun endlich beseitigen. Da geschieht das Unfassbare: Hector Salamanca beginnt wie verrückt zu klingeln, dadurch löst er die Bombe aus, die Walt an seinem Rollstuhl befestigt hat. Kurz nach der Explosion verlässt Gustavo Fring wie gewohnt: gefasst und cool, anscheinend total unbeeindruckt und unbeschadet, das Zimmer von Hector Salamanca . Er rückt seine schief sitzende Kravatte zurecht. Nachdem die Kameraeinstellung wechselt, kann man seine andere, durch die Bombe schwer beschädigte Gesichtshälfte sehen (ähnlich wie bei Terminator) während er anschließend "kerzengerade" nach vorne umkippt. Walt hört, während er im Auto auf einem großen Parkplatz in der Menge und in Sicherheit versteckt wartet, von dieser Explosion in den Radio-Nachrichten. anschließend fährt Walter Hartwell White ins Labor, erschießt zwei von Gus´ Männern und erzählt Jesse Pinkman von seinem erfolgreich verlaufenen Plan. Die beiden Partner vernichten nun ihre Spuren, indem sie das Labor mit allen möglchen Chemikalien fluten und diese anschließend zur Explosion bringen. Ein letztes Mal treffen sie sich auf dem Parkdeck des Krankenhauses. Jesse erzählt, dass Brock außer Gefahr sei, vergiftet durch die Einnahme von Maiglöckchen, was Kindern manchmal passiere. Beide sind erleichtert und geben sich versöhnt die Hand. Jesse geht, um Andrea zu treffen. Skyler, die DEA und die Schraders sitzen alle vor dem Fernseher und sind schockiert über Gus` Tod. Allerdings bestätigt die Explosion in der Wäscherei auch Hanks Theorie. Walt ruft seine Frau an, erzählt ihr, dass es nun vorbei wäre und er gewonnen hätte. In der letzten Einstellung führt uns die Kamera über die Terrasse der Whites und endet auf einer blühenden Topfpflanze – dem von Jesse erwähnten Maiglöckchen. Episodentitel Der Titel dieser Episode bezieht sich ganz klar auf Gustavo Fring's Gesicht nach der Explosion im Altenheim. Originaltitel: Face Off - sinnesgemäß Von Angesicht zu Angesicht - oder eben "Gesicht ab" thumb|Gustavo Fring nach der Explosion im Altenheim - die letzte Aufnahme vor seinem Tod Musik *''Here is Fritz's Polka Band von Fritz and His Polka Band'' *''Monaco aus APM Music Library'' *''I Wonder aus Crucial Music Library'' *''Goodbye (instrumental) von Apparat Datei:Goodbye (Instrumental).ogg *Fourth Floor: Women's Shoes aus Firstcom Music Library'' *''Freestyle von The Taalbi Brothers'' *''Black von Danger Mouse and Daniele Luppi, feat. Norah Jones'' Sonstiges *Walts Nachbarin wurde von Vince Gilligans Mutter gespielt. en:Face Off es:Face Off Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode Staffel 4